Force Malestrom
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: This is intended to be my Naruto/Star Wars crossover, with a much more clear plotline, and better written than my other one. It will span, hopefully, all six moves. M for content. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Echo

Naruto: Attack of the Clones

Naruto/Star Wars Crossover

Pairing: NarutoxFemale Kyuubi

Rating: M for violence, adult themes, language.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far,

far away...

The time of peace for the Galatic Republic is at it's end.

Dozens of star systems have suceeded from the Republic,

Joining the former Jedi Master, Count Dooku, and his

Droid Army. War is on the horizon...

On a planet, in the unknown regions, a being lives.

Finding soloace on a planet absent of the Force, he lies in wait.

Now, a of Force sensitive boy has been born.

His time of wait is over...

A vision of the Future drives him on, giving him conviction

A vision of a peaceful future, where there is balance in the Force.

A vision of a hellish future, where the galaxy will die. He must act.

For the very future of the galaxy rests with this gifted soul...

Chapter I Echo

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknown Regions/

/Northern Hemisphere/Fire Country Border/

/1320 Hours LST/September 23, 983 SE/

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he hefted his pack up before he continued on his way to the Land of Waves. He bitterly played the last few days over in his head, starting with his return of the man he had once considered a brother...

/Three Days Prior/Valley of the End/

/1753 Hours LST/September 20, 983 SE/

Naruto winced as he forced his battered and broken body to stay standing, He looked up at the traitor. Saskue Uchiha sneered at him, his curse seal in full swing. He could see the insanity in the black eyes and knew that the former comrade would not listen to reason and he knew what he had to do.

"Saskue! You've had your chance to come back!" He yelled, preparing a full powered rasengan. "Instead, you have attempted to kill me, and have expressed you intentions of betraying to village to the enemy. By right of the Third Draft of the Konoha Shinobi Oath, you will be executed."

Saskue smirked even wider.

"You can't kill me, dobe. You haven't even hurt me."

Naruto grinned darkly.

"That's because I was fighting to try to reason with you. I haven't even used my full strength yet, Uchiha."

Saskue glared at him.

"You dare suggest I'm at _your_ mercy? You are at _mine!_" He screamed as he prepared a chidori.

Nartuo eyed the attack breifly before he looked up to his former teammate with a clam look.

"You will not leave here alive Saskue. I only wish things could have turned out differently. Good bye Saskue."

The two leapt at each other, soaring over the gap between them, attacks pulled back. The pair slammed together with a terrible crash, energy cascading over the water and rack faces as the two continued through with their killing blow. Saskue smirked as his hand shot foreward to Naruto's heart, but felt surprise when the blonde grabbed him by the wrist, snapping the fraggle bones. Naruto took the moment of hesitation and slammed the rasengan into the other boy's chest. The look of pain and shock burned itself into Naruto's mind as he felt the bone and muscle shred beneath his attack. After a moment, the ball of energy burst through the Last Loyal Uchiha's back, severing the spine. Naruto's momentum took them both back to Saskue's launch site and the Uchiha slammed into the ground, unmoving, as Naruto landed in a roll, popping back to his feet. The blonde walked over to the traitor and looked down at him with sadness. The Uchiha tried to form words, but found his strength fading, blackness creeping up at the edge of his vision.

"I know what you're thinking." Naruto spoke. "You're wondering how you lost. Well, I'll tell you. I was trained by three retired shinobi who followed the old code. 'Deception is reality to your enemies. Make them believe they are superior, and strike when they think they have won. Unleash your full potential at that moment, and you will never fail.'" Naruto quoted.

Saskue glared at him, blood soaking the ground around him. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pocket and kneeled down, unraveling it.

"That is the first rule of the old code. Deception, Stealth, Cunning. These are the tools of a shinobi. Not flashy jutsu, or a surname. You fell into the same trap as almost everyone in the village. I decived you all. And that, has led to your death here." Naruto paused and chuckled as he looked around, before returning his gaze back to Saskue, who's breaths were comming shallower and shallower.

"Seems fitting that we're here. My Great-Grandfather fought your's here all those years ago, and here we are, fighting again." He looked back at the scroll. "I'll give you the same short lesson I gave the others as they lay dying. I'm not only the Great-Grandson of the first Hokage through marriage, but also the grandson of Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju Namikaze and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. My full name, Saskue, is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze, and my linage is more noble than your's."

He spotted the disbeliving look and smiled lightly.

"Yes. You don't believe me either. But that doesn't matter as I know and that the ones who matter know. I'm sorry it came to this Saskue, but when you get to the afterlife, search out the ones who died at my hands. Ask them. Good bye Saskue Uchiha, my friend."

Naruto watched as the boy took his last breath before his eyes lost the light in them. Naruto quickly scanned him and confirmed he was dead. Flashing a quick handsign, Saskue's body vanished and his name appeared on the scroll that Naruto rolled up in one quick motion. The blonde stood up and looked over the valley with a sad smile on his face as he felt a familar chakra signiture drop down next to him. The man had silver hair and a mask over the lower half of his face with one eye covered by his head band. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. But I know the council will demanded my immidiate exile from Fire Country. Maybe even my death."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. He knew they would be calling for blood for the loss of Saskue, but they had lost him long ago. Both he and Naruto had tried to change the boy, but it hadn't worked.

"They have the body. They'll still be able to breed Uchiha's to their heart's content." Kakashi remarked.

"Yeah, but Sakura and her mother won't settle for just that. We both know it."

Kakashi sighed again. Another failure on his part. He had hoped to break the pink haired girl out of her brainwashed state, but it too hadn't worked.

"I'm glad to see you trust me enough to fully drop that mask of your's, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Ryukou-sensei always trusted you and that is good enough for me."

Kakashi nodded and the pair headed back to the village, going at an easy pace when Kakashi decided to ask something that had been on his mind for awhile now.

"So...if you didn't really like Sakura...?" His question trailed off, and Naruto knew what he was trying to ask.

"A diversion. I deviated everyone's attetion from the person who I really like so that way, she wouldn't come to harm. Besides, we've already talked and her clan seems to like messing with everyone else. They were estatic at a chance to fool everyone who mourned the loss of the Uchiha as if they were Kami walking the planet."

Kakashi paused and wondered if he was speaking of who he was thinking about. Naruto seemed to almost be able to read minds.

"Yes, sensei. I'm speaking of Hinata-chan. But now that this happened, we won't really be able to start anything." Naruto stated sadly.

Kakashi stayed silent, as did his young friend for the rest of the trip. At the gates stood none other than Sakura, who looked at them worriedly. Naruto sighed and put his mask back up, not looking foreward to playing the fool, but he had no choice. The pink haired girl rushed over to them, a look of nervousness on her face.

"Well?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Saskue is dead, Sakura. He wouldn't listen to reason or even give up. He was trying to betray us."

Sakura took a step back, tears threatening to fall as Kakashi stepped foreward.

"Saskue Uchiha was a traitor. Tell me Sakura, what is the penalty for treason?" The Jounin asked.

She shook her head, mouthing no, so Kakashi continued.

"By Article 25 of the Shinobi Code of Military Justice, Saskue Uchiha was executed upon confimed attempt of Treason. Among other charges of the SCMJ, the attempted murder of a fellow Konoha Shinobi also carried the death penalty. Naruto envoked the authority under the Shinobi oath."

"The curse seal." She muttered, still crying.

"Only works if you activated it. He knew what he was doing. He made a concious choice and has suffered the consequences of his actions." Kakashi explained.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, rounding on Naruto, who didn't even flich. "You were jealous of him! You've wanted him dead this whole time! You're a monster!"

She pulled her hand back, but found an iron vice grip on her wrist. Ino had been passing by and had heard the story. The look on her face was deadly as both her teammates had almost been killed trying to retrive the Uchiha.

"You're an idiot. You cry for a traitor, scream about the injustice when five of our friends are severly injured because of him."

Sakura yanked her hand free and gave Naruto an icy stare.

"I'll see you hang for this, Demon." She hissed before storming off.

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Well, that went better than I expected. Thanks Ino."

She waved him off.

"Don't mention it. She's an idiot. I've got to go see my father and see if he can do anything to help."

Naruto said his goodbye and spotted a certain person hiding in the shadows. Naruto handed the scroll to Kakashi, asking him to deliver it, saying he be their a few minutes behind him. Kakashi nodded and headed off while Naruto headed toward the alley. Once he was far enough in, a pair of small arms pulled him into a hug.

"You're alright." The person whispered.

Naruto returned the embrace and smiled sadly at Hinata Hyuuga who looked like she had been worried sick.

"But I don't know for how much longer. The council will demand action for killing Saskue."

Her face took on a scowl.

"Father won't allow that."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I wish he could, but unfortunatly, with the addtion to Danzou to the civilian side, they outnumber the shinobi side."

Hinata let out a sob before hugging him tightly. Naruto comforted her best he could before instructing her to return home and wait for news. Either execution or exile, he would be in a holding cell until the trial. With a sad goodbye, Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower. As predicted, he entered the Hokage's office moments after Kakashi had, but was unsettled by seeing Danzou at the desk, looking like he had won the lottery. On the table was the storage scroll, and beside Naruto, was a pissed off Kakashi, eyeing Danzou with disgust. Naruto breifly closed his eyes before looking at the smirking Danzou.

"So. You killed Saskue. A shame. You were such a promising shinobi. But now you're charged with the murder of a loyal leaf shinobi."

"Loyal? He was defecting to Orochimaru!" Kakashi spat.

Danzou waved him off.

"It was the seal. Uzumaki should have tried harder to return him alive. Instead, he killed him. But we will continue this in the council chambers."

Naruto didn't move.

"Where's Baa-chan?" He asked.

"An unfortunate accident befell her. Sadly, she did not survive." His tone didn't match the words coming out of his mount.

Naruto felt hot rage build inside him as Danzou led them to the council chambers where he spotted all of the clan headds, look outraged. Hiashi stepped forward, glaring at the bandaged man.

"What is the meaning of this, Danzou? What right do you have to wear the robes of the Hokage?"

Danzou smirked.

"The council agrees that I am the best choice."

"We sure as hell don't think that." Shikaku spoke frm besides his two best friends.

Danzou's grin widened.

"Yes, well, you aren't in the council. My first act was to establish an all civilian council. You no longer have a say in what policy affects this village. Now, I have a matter of extreme importance to deal with. The death of Uchiha-sama must be dealt with."

"Good ridiance." Inochi remarked. "He was justly served."

"No. He was under the effects of the curse seal. Uzumaki will be tried for the murder. Most likly it will result in execution."

All present cried out in outrage, but couldn't do anything as ANBU ROOT arrived and restrained them back as Naruto, Kakashi, and Danzou entered. Naruto glanced around the room as Danzou sat in his seat. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke before Danzou could even open his mouth.

"I know you all are going to baying for my blood for killing Saskue and I know that no matter how much backing I have through the articles that govern our great village will change your minds." He looked over them and spotted a few who at least stayed neutral along with a couple who actually liked him. The rest, however dispised him. "I wish I was never cursed with the burden placed on me. I wish I could be the shinobi you guys want. But I am who I am. Before you pass judgement on me for the actions in the Valley of the End, I want to release the records and documents of my heritage."

Kakashi's visible eye widened as did everyone else in the room. Danzou looked at him curiously. He knew the boy's heritage, and by a blood oath, would have to confirm it. But surely the boy must have a death wish. At this point, Danzou was grinning evily on the inside, but remained curious on the out.

"I know of your heritage, Uzumaki-san. Surely you do not wish to paint a target on yourself because of who your parents were?" he inquired.

Naruto nodded, feeling that it was the best course of action at the moment. Indeed, something inside him was telling him it was the right action.

"I do. You have the documents, Hokage-sama?"

Danzou nodded and pulled them out of the sealed cabinet behind him and placed them on the table, still curious, but working on another way to get control over the Kyuubi. Naruto looked them over and nodded his head in satisfation before passing the folder to the nearest council member, Hikira Haruno. The woman glared at him before looking the contents over. Her eyes widened in disbelif.

"Im-impossible!"

All eyes turned to him.

"It is all true. My full given name is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze. My Great-Grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, the first container of the Kyuubi, also known as the wife of the First Hokage. My paternal grandparents are Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju Namikaze. Their only son, Minato Namikaze is my father. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." He explained.

"My family are the very founders of this village."

Silence met his statement as Hikira passed the folder off. Each council member looked over the documents and each had the same expression. One of shock. After ten minutes of silence, Danzou spoke.

"As Hokage, I am under a blood oath to inform you, that all of this is true. I came here to ask that Namikaze-san be placed on a ten year exile, for the death of Saskue Uchiha. For by the articles of this village, we can not execute the member of multiple clans when the member is confirmed to be the last male heir."

The council nodded, each shocked at what they had discovered. Danzou nodded and looked back to Naruto.

"Very well. Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze, you are here by exiled for a term of no less than ten years. If you enter Fire Country prior to the end of the term, you will be met with deadly force. As Hokage, I pass this sentence. You have one hour to gather your possesions and leave the village with seventy-two hours to vacate Fire Country. Do you understand?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, already aware that the man was going to try something, but unsure of as to what. Danzou seemed content.

"Very well. Hatake-san will escort you to the gates. After that, you will have no contact with any Konoha shinobi nor will they be allowed to make any contact with you. You are all dismissed."

Naruto turned and left the room where the shinobi council were still present. Each looked at the enraged expression on Kakashi's face and knew what happened. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio vowed to find a way to help him, while the Aburame clan head seemed just as agitated as he told naruto he would begin looking for some way for the boy to stay in contact with his friends. Tsume Inuzuka seemed truly disgusted as she saw this as a betrayal of the pack and told Naruto he was welcome to speak with any of her clanmembers should he happen across them. Hiashi seemed extremely angry as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulders, asking if there was anything he could do.

"I mean it, Naruto. Anything you need you need from me, I'll do it."

Naruto looked up to the man and smiled. Hiashi had always been kind to him and had let him use an unoccupied room whenever Naruto need a place to hide out.

"Just...just pass a message to Hinata-chan. I'll miss her, but I would like for her to move on. He is up to something and I don't know if I'll actually be able to survive if he wants my tenant. I don't want her to hurt while I'm gone. Maybe...maybe if I come back...I'd like to see her happy. If it isn't with me, then, at least she'll be loved." Naruto choked out.

Hiashi felt emotions course through him as he hugged the boy he viewed of as his son. He had long ago promised Minato that he would watch over his son, and as Minato's best friend, he made sure Naruto at least knew someone cared about him. The two pulled away and Hiashi smiled sadly at Naruto.

"I always veiwed you as my son. I know your parents would be proud of the man you have become. I _will_ see you in ten years."

Naruto didn't have the heart to tell him that Danzou would probably have him killed before he left the country, but nodded as he shook his hand. Naruto left with Kakashi, who was visable shaking at this point, and left the angered and disgusted Clan leaders as they all vowed to help the boy. After all, they each had been friends with Minato and Kushina since the academy. Naruto slowly walked through the streets with Kakashi and passed many smirking villagers, before he came across Ichiraku Ramen, where Tenchi was closing his shop up for good. He told Naruto he wouldn't stay in a village that refused to see past a traitor. Ayame was crying as she hugged Naruto tightly, cursing at those that would exile her little brother. After a few moments, Naruto told them that the Land of Waves appreciated him and that they were good people. Tenchi liked the idea of the place and told Naruto to pop by in a month or so, as any place where the people treated the young man properly was the right place to be. Naruto promised to stop by and said his farwell. It only took him a few minutes to gather his things before the pair headed to the front gate where a sneering Sakura stood, hand over her stomach. Naruto and Kakashi stopped as she approached, Kakashi glaring at his female student. Naruto merely glanced over to her and was curious as to what she wanted.

"You should have hung for killing Saskue-kun, but exile will have to do. I'm sure my child will like a chance to avenge the one who murdered his father in cold blood." She spotted the suprised look and her sneer deepened. "Oh yes. Invetro is a wonderful thing."

Her face darkened as she glared at him.

"Make no mistake, Naruto. I will see the ground run red with your blood." She stated as she walked past.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Gee, another Uchiha Avenger trying to kill me. Like I haven't had that happen before." He looked over her shoulder to her as she began to shake with anger. "Do the village a favor, Sakura, and go fuck yourself."

The pair continued foreward where every Jounin, most of the Chunin and Genin stood with the Konohamaru Corps, watching he apprach sadly. Each of them said their goodbyes and promised to look out for him if he was in the area. Naruto thanked each of them and hugged a distrate Iruka. Naruto walked out the gate and turned back, sending a sad smile and a final wave to them. They all watched him leave and wondered why they all even stayed.

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknown Regions/

/Northern Hemisphere/Fire Country Border/

/1326 Hours LST/September 23, 983 SE/

Naruto walked on down the path, thinking about where he would go. Wave was a good start, but he figured another trip to Spring Country to see Yuki seemed like a good idea. He was just passing by a clearing when he caught a voice.

"Well, a traveler. How are you on this fine day?"

Naruto stopped and looked in the direction of the speaker and spotted a dark haired man with green eyes and a kind smile. Naruto sensed no hostility from him or any hostile intentions and returned the man's smile with one of his own.

"Could be better, but hey? I'm alive."

The man chuckled, and nodded his head in understanding, his brown cloak catching a slight breeze.

"Yes. That is true. What is your name, youngling?"

Naruto was abit confused by the word youngling, but answered anyway.

"Naruto Namikaze, sir."

The man nodded.

"My name is-"

He was cut off by the apperance of several ANBU clad shinobi, each radiating with a hostile aura. Naruto lowered his stance and stepped into the toad style, prepareing to defend himself, when the strange man spoke up.

"Well, more newcomers. Though you don't seem too friendly." He remarked.

One of the ANBU glanced at him.

"Stay out of this outsider. We have orders to kill this demon."

The man breifly ran a hand through his short hair and rose to his feet, his cloak gently settling around him.

"That's a rude thing to say about a child. Not to mention a rude way to greet someone."

The ANBU turned to him and drew his sword, holding it at his side, blade pointed skyward.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll pretend you didn't see us and leave this area."

The man grinned darkly, making Naruto pause to look at the man. All the other ANBU stopped what they were doing and watched this outsider with curiousity. Most beings would flee from them at the sight of their weapons, but this man seemed to be interested. The man eyed the sword.

"Fine craftsmenship of your sword. Not just run through a blacksmith for a cheap constrution, but one cared for and machine pressed to a hardened, almost indestructable quality. The design along the blade is forged in, not chemically placed. The person who created it obviously cared about the quality of the weapon. Leather hilt, not wooden or of plastic. Very impressive weapon." He stated.

The ANBU seemed a little unnerved by this strange man and took his preferred kenjutsu stance and held the blade at the ready.

"This is your last chance. Leave before we kill you as well."

The man dropped his cloak and stood in tan robes with two metal cyclinders attached to his waist. He reached down and held them up, arms forming an x as he glared at the ANBU. Naruto watched as the six ANBU circled around the man. The man seemed to ignore them and focused on the sword weilder.

"I give you one warning now. Leave the boy alone and go back to where ever it is you came from. Otherwise, none of you will live to go back."

Naruto sensed he wasn't exaggerating as the ANBU snarled and moved forward. To Naruto's amazement, two glowing rods shot up as the man moved forword in a blur. The ANBU brought the blade down, attempting to slice the man's head in half. To both Naruto's and the ANBU's surprise, the glowing rod sliced through the sword. The ANBU was too stunned to move and suddenly found himself looking up at his waist in legs. Naruto felt his jaw drop at the sight of the man being cleanly cut in two, but his surprise mounted as the man spun and began to slice through the ANBI who couldn't even land a hit. One of them seemed to figure out that he needed to put some distance between him and the strange man and lept back ten feet and sent a fireball at the man. The stranger leapt into the air and landed behind the man and spun around, both rods held perpendicular to the ground as he crouched down. Both men were still until the remaing ANBU's head fell to the ground, followed by the body. As the blonde watched, the man recalled the rods into the metal cyclinders and retrieved his cloak and turned to Naruto, smiling.

"Well, as I said. My name is Revan, and I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Naruto Namikaze." The man stated with a grin,


	2. Chapter 2 Future Tense

Thank you for all your reviews. I will be uploading the corrected chapter one. I apologize for my blatent errors, as well as not putting the accurate pairings up. It should have shown NarutoxHinata with Fem Kyuubi thrown in later. Don't worry, I have a solid plotline in mind with some twists that I may or may not be hated for. Also, just for a bit of information, Chapter one was started while I was still deployed. Not that it changes my errors, or excuses them, but I hope it explained why they are there.

Chapter II Future Tense

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknown Regions/

/Northern Hemisphere/Fire Country Border/

/1326 Hours LST/September 23, 983 SE/

Naruto blinked at the man in confusion before his question flew out his mouth.

"What do you mean? What did you just do and what were those glowy rods?" He shot out in quick succession.

The man smiled at him.

"I will answer your questions, but it's time for your little follower to come out." Revan spoke with a small smile as he looked toward the woods.

Naruto followed his gaze and spotted a shape moving into the opening and froze at the sight. For looking at them with unease was none other than Hinata. Naruto opened his mouth to speak when Revan cut him off.

"Her explanation will have to wait. For now, we should all head out. Follow me and I'll answer what questions I can to you both."

Naruto didn't have time to protest before Revan leapt off, moving at high speeds. The two glanced at each other before following the strange man deeper into the trees. Revan glanced behind him and nodded his head as they caught up to him.

"I do believe you asked me a few questions back there. I will answer them in order. But I will need to give you a bit of a history lesson." He pasued as they moved from branch to branch.

"You see, I was guided to that spot by the Force. For years, I have been waiting for the one who would be born with a strong enough connection to it. You, younglings, are very strong in the Force."

Naruto furrowed his brows in curiousity as Hinata cocked her head slightly.

"What's the Force?" He asked.

Revan smiled.

"It is a unifying power in the galaxy. Life does not exsist without the Force and the Force cannot exsist without life. All living beings, indeed everything in the galaxy, is part of the Force."

Naruto nodded his understanding as Revan glanced behind him before looking back ahead.

"You see, the Force is an ally to it's users. Very few are born with the ability to utilize it. You are one of the few in the whole galaxy who will be able to weild it, if you'd like to learn how."

They passed on for a few moments in silence before Naruto spoke.

"So this Force...it seems pretty powerful."

Revan nodded.

"Indeed. It is. However, not every Force-user weilds it the same. They say that there are two sides, much like a coin. The light side that Jedi follow, and the Dark side that the Sith use."

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"So it's like duct tape?" He questioned.

Revan chuckled as they passed over a clearing.

"That is as good an analogy as any, I suppose. A light side and a dark side, and it holds the galaxy together." He finished with a chuckle.

Naruto looked over at the man and eyed him with caution.

"Which are you?"

Revan smiled.

"I am niether light side, nor dark side. I'm in the grey. You see, a long time ago, I fell to the sway of the dark side, but later returned to the light side. But I don't agree with the way most veiw the powers of the Force, for I believe it is not the abilities you use of the force, but your intentions and how you use them decides if you're dark or light. For instance, the Dark side has a technique to induce great fear upon their oppenants. A Jedi can not use it as it is considered dark. But what if they are out numbered and need to keep civilians safe? Could that ability not be used for the greater good?" Revan asked the boy.

Naruto understood that in a fight, you couldn't win by being a good guy all the time.

"Yeah. It could. It would give you a chance to get the innocents to safety." He responded.

Revan nodded, smiling before looking over to Hinata.

"What about you, young one?"

Her eyes breifly widened before she responded.

"A shinobi knows that they must take whatever means are avalible for them to complete their mission. And if they must use what other's consider evil for the good of those around them, they will." She responded.

"And that makes you wiser than most masters of the Jedi Order. The Jedi believe that emotions and attachments can bring you to the Dark side. Do you think they make you evil?"

Naruto snorted.

"Hell no. I fight harder for my precious people than if I fought for just myself. Anger and hate can cause you to make mistakes, but using it for good, makes any actions you take understandable."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement to Naruto's statement.

Revan smirked.

"You know? I already like the way you think. The Sith, however, use just hatred and anger to achieve their own goals. They fight for noone but themselves."

Naruto breifly flashed to Gaara who had been like that. The trio continued on their way, leaping through the trees and clearings with ease. Revan looked over Naruto and noticed that the boy seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Now, as to what I meant earlier, it is simple. The Force granted me a vision of the future, in which you are the key. I will tell you more on the vision when you believe you are ready."

Naruto nodded his understanding. He was used to people withholding things from him, so it refreshing that he would be the one to determine when he was ready. Revan continued with a humoruous look in his eyes.

"As for my...'glowy rods' I believe you stated, they are the weapon of the Jedi and Sith. A lightsaber is used for kenjutsu as you call it. A Jedi or a Sith apprentince will construct their lightsabers, usually as younglings. Upon completeion of training, the Padawan will be granted the status as a Jedi Knight." Revan explained.

"What about the Sith?" Hinata asked softly as they leapt over a clearing.

Revan's face darkened slightly before he answered.

"They go by the rule of two, something I started during my breif time as a Sith Lord. Two there should be. No more. No less. One to embody the power. One to crave it. A Sith Apprentice will be granted the title of Sith Lord only by striking down their Master when they have learned all they can from that person. Betrayal is the way of the Sith." He spoke bitterly, remembering how Malak had betrayed him so long ago.

Naruto was slightly shocked, but to him it sounded like the old Mist Genin exams he had heard about. Revan closed his eyes breifly and opened them, and motioned for them to slow down.

"We are almost at the place I am staying. I believe you may know the owners." He said with a faint smile.

Naruto was curious as to what he meant when they landed in a clearing near a river. Realization dawned upon him as he looked over to the small house. Revan followed his gaze and spotted a young brunette woman walking over to him, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Madem Tsunami." He said with a slight bow.

Tsunami returned his smile.

"Ah, you're returned, Revan-san. Your lunch is waiting in your room."

Revan nodded his head.

"You are very kind ma'am. I hope you don't mind if I brought some younglings along with me." Revan stated, guestering to Naruto and Hinata.

Tsunami blinked and her face broke into a wide grin as she pulled him into a tight hug, causing Hinata to feel a slight pang of possesivness over the blonde, but dismissed it.

"Naruto-chan! You've returned! Father! Father! Naruto is here!" She called to the house.

The door opened and a man with grey hair exited with a small boy who both grinned widely. Tazuna chuckled as he gripped Naruto's hand.

"Nice to see you returned, runt. And I see you brought a friend."

Naruto returned his grin.

"Good to see you as well, you old drunk. And you Inari."

The small boy grinned as he placed both hands behind his head. Tsunami looked around curiously before speaking to Naruto.

"Where's your Team?" he asked.

They noticed the saddened expression on his face and Tazuna suggested they continue inside the house. Naruto explained everything to them, including his killing of Saskue. At the end, Tsunami was in tears, hugging Naruto while Tazuna swore he would no longer allow Konoha suplies to crossover his bridge. All the while, Revan watched, sadly, as he thought about how much this boy remined him of himself all those years ago. After a half hour, in which Tsunami let Naruto know he was always welcme to stay with them, Revan called Naruto outside with him.

"Naruto. I want to ask you something. You don't have to decided right away, and I will even loan you my own personal Holocron so that you may research your options in this matter." He waited until the boy nodded his head. "I wish to take you on as my padawan learner. I would like to train you in the ways of the Force." He told him.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"But...what about Hinata?" He asked slowly.

Revan chuckled and ruffled his hair before grinning mischeviously.

"I have a speacial teacher in mind for her. They should be here soon enough if I'm right." He said, glancing to the east.

Naruto looked at the ground before he responded.

"But what about the code? I can't live the way the code allows." He stated sadly.

Revan grinned wider.

"I'm going to have you swear to the old code, much like my master swore me to. If you need some infromation about the Jedi or anything else, I'll lend you my holocron so you can do a little research." he informed the young blonde.

Naruto nodded and realized something.

"Hey...What's a holocron?"

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknow Region/

/Northern Hemisphere/Wave - Tazuna's Home/

/1724 LST/September 23, 983 SE/

Naruto looked at the avatar with awe. Of course, Revan had explained just what a holocron was, but to actually see it was something different. Apparently, the avatar thought it was amusing as well, when Naruto had fallen backwards upon it's apperance. After a breif set of questions from Naruto, most along the lines of what the hell, he had began learning about Revan and alot about the Republic. Despite what many thought about him, when he was properly taught and the information was given in a mannner in which he understood it, he soaked it up like a sponge. He was by no means ignorant or slow. And in the past six hours, he had learned alot. And to say he felt insignificant after his lesson was a massive understatment. Right now, the thirteen year old boy was looking at the ground, his brow furrowed. The avatar seemed to be worried as it bent down to eye level.

"Are you alright, youngling?" It asked.

Naruto looked up to it with a look of pure determination.

"I'll do it."

The avatar smiled and nodded his head.

"That is admirable. But remember, even though with your shinobi training, it will still take you several years of training before you will achive the Knight status."

Naruto nodded his head.

"I also know that I'll have to play catch up on using the Force. Even with all my prior training, it will be no walk in the park. But if it will help to keep all the innocents safe, and to keep my precious people safe, I'll make whatever sacrifices I need to."

The avatar smiled as he stood back up.

"Then you will no longer need this holocron's service. I will be here should you wish to learn more of the history of the galaxy, but you must train under the real deal. I'm sure my living counterpart is awaiting your answer, young Namikaze." It told him.

Naruto nodded and bowed to the projection.

"Thank you for the knowladge that you have imparted me with, Master. I will do my best."

The avatar nodded and returned the bow before dissappearing in a swirl of lights. Naruto picked up the object and looked at it before he heard a female voice in his head. One he did not recognize.

_"Young child. I wish I had never caused such pain. But know this, I will be there to help you along this path. For my time of confinement has come to an end."_

Naruto looked around, bewildard and could have sworn he heard a giggle.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud.

_"That matters not at this moment, Naruto. But I believe the time has come to see your new Master. Go child. I will be with you."_ The voice spoke.

Naruto shook his head and looked back at the holocron. With a final bit of self encouragement, he headed for the door.

/Planet Ibonihs/UnknownRegion/

/Northern Hemisphere/Wave - Tazuna's Home/

Hinata sat outside, looking up at the sky, wondering just what she had gotten herself into. She didn't regret the choice she made, coming with Naruto, but it seemed he was going to be a part of something she doubted she could even do. She'd probably only slow him down. With a sad sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes before she heard a female voice sound out, full of amusement.

"And this is to be my student?"

Hinata shot up and looked around, before her eyes landed on the speaker. The woman was...well, beautiful. She had long red hair tied into a simple ponytail, a figure that would make any guy drool, and she wore a set of robes similar to Revan's, only in a black color. Hinata was cautious as the woman chuckled again.

"Be at ease child. I am not here to harm you. Actually, I'm here to offer to train you in the Force, much like Revan will be training Naruto-kun."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"Just who are you?" She asked a liittle more forceful than intended.

The woman smiled and sat down on a nearby stump, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The name is Solaria. And do I have a story for you."

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknown Region/

/Northern Hemisphere/Wave - Tazuna's Home/

/2324 LST/September 23, 983 SE/

Revan sipped his tea as he looked out over the small town, marvelling at how welcome these people made him feel. Revan closed his eyes and emersed himself in his memories, thinking about his old friends. Bastilla, Carth, Jolee, Ordo, and all the others.

_'I miss you all, my old friends. But this was something I had to do.'_ He thought to himself.

Revan opened his eyes and spotted the young blonde making his way toward him, holocron in hand. The man rose to his feet and nodded to Naruto.

"I see you have made your desicion." He commented calmly.

Naruto nodded and handed the holocron back to him. Revan was curious. Maybe the boy had decided against it, after all, he couldn't blame him. The galaxy was a very messed up place. But he was pleasantly shocked by the boy.

"I'll do it."

Revan smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Then if that is your desicion, I have one course of action." Revan back away and faced Naruto, waiting to see if the boy knew what to do.

Sure enough, Naruto bowed to Revan.

"Good evening, Master Revan. I am your new padawan learner, Naruto Namikaze. I wish to learn as much as you have to teach me so that I may be a protector of the innocents." He spoke in a low voice.

Revan bowed in return.

"I am Jedi Master Revan. I take you as my student, and will train you to the best of my abilities."

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknown Region/

/Northern Hemisphere/Wave - Tazuna's Home/

The woman, Solaria, cracked her neck before she settled her gaze on the young hieress.

"I bet you're wondering what I mean. Well, quite simply, I have another name on this planet."

Hinata was about to open her mouth when she heard Revan's voice sound out.

"About time you got here."

Both females looked over to see Revan walking over to them with Naruto following him. Revan folded his arms and set a short glare at the woman, who returned it with a sheepish grin.

"What took you so long? I know for a fact your imprisonment ended twelve hours ago."

The woman began to sputter an excuse.

"W-well, you see, it's like this...I got lost on the road to life." She weakly offered.

Revan shook his head before sighing.

"And this is who the Force sends to help me. It must have one twisted sense of humor." He mused.

He looked over to Naruto who was looking at the woman with curiousity. He mew he would have to explain to them just who she was...at least in a way that wasn't painful for all parties concerned.

"Take a seat, Naruto. I will explain, as she has a habit of being longwinded and avoiding the subjects."

Naruto did as he was told as Solaria stuck her tongue out at Revan, who ignored it.

"Well, I guess the begining is as good as any." He muttered. "Long ago the Ratakan people, the same ones who built the Star Forge, toyed with the idea of creating creatures who utilized a power other than the Force. So they chose a planet with a primitive civilization. That was this world." He explained.

Both teens listened with rapt attention as he continued.

"But, they needed away to keep the world from evolving in ways they couldn't anticipate. This was the start of the tailed beasts as you call them. If they sensed something outside of the accepted perameters they were programed with, they'd destroy it.

"I was intrigued by this idea, so I created my own and sent it to the planet. Unfortunatly, the other Keepers didn't accept the one I created. The one you call Kyuubi no Kitsune, was in fact my own creation." He said with a hint of sorrow.

Naruto felt his jaw drop as Hinata felt her eyes widened. She knew that Naruto carried the Kyuubi, but to meet the man who created it...it was just a bit much.

"She was young, and very easy to persuade. This was my fault, and the reason why she was used against your villiage twice."

Solaria spoke up, sadness in her voice.

"No. It wasn't your fault. If anything, I shouldn't have even listened to that man."

Revan shook his head.

"No. If I had paid more attention, I could have prevented it." His voice was regretful as he spoke.

Naruto spoke up as the two seemed to be in their own little world.

"Wait. Are you telling me, that this woman right here, is in fact..." His voice trailed off as he looked back at her.

Revan nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"Naruto. Hinata. I'd like to introduce you to my...well...daughter, Solaria. Or, better known to you as Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Silence greeted his statement as both teens rounded on the woman, who waved at them shyly. Naruto slowly stood and walked over to her, a blank expression on his face. Solaria hung her head in shame as he aproached.

"I understand if you hate me, Naruto-kun. But please, understand that I am barely more than a child in a sense." She softly pleaded.

Naruto stopped in front of her and took a breath.

"Tell me something. Do you regret what you did? Do you wish you could change it?"

Revan watched his new Padawan with interest as his daughter squirmed slightly under his gaze.

_"What are you up to?"_ He wondered.

Solaria couldn't even look up at him as she felt her eyes water.

"Yes." She whispered. "I wish I'd have never meet him. He just seemed so...charming."

Naruto kneeled down, making her look up. She spotted the small smile on his face.

"Then you're forgiven. If you had no control of yourself, then I can't be angry with you." He looked over his shoulder to Hinata. "What about you, Hinata-chan?"

The girl shook her head.

"If you were that evil, you'd have slaughtered us both already. The fact that you show remorse says more than anything." She gave her a reassuring smile.

The woman gave them a watery smile before she wipped her eyes.

"Thank you both."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder as she composed herself. It might have went unnoticed to Naruto, who had looked away, but Revan and Hinata both spotted a small blush on the young woman's face that seemed to ignite the moment his hand touched her shoulder. Revan inwardly smirked as Hinata gave the sight a small frown. Granted, she and Naruto weren't a couple, but that didn't mean she didn't think of him as her's. After a few minutes, Solaria guestured for Naruto to sit before she faced Hinata.

"Hinata? Would you like to be my first Padawan? We'll be learning several lessons together on this path, but I have much I can teach you, just as you have much you can teach me."

Hinata looked at the ground for a breif moment before she looked up at the woman, smiling.

"Yes. I would like to learn as much as you're willing to teach me."

Solaria smiled at the young girl.

"Then I have one action. I accept you as my Padawan."

Revan nodded his approval of the scene before he spoke.

"Alright you two. Go get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow, so we will be getting up early." He informed them.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and headed back to the house, each filled with determination, as Revan looked at Solaria. His face broke into one of sadness.

"Your mother must be cursing me from her grave." He muttered.

Solaria shook her head.

"I don't think she is. The accident at the lab was just that." She told him.

Revan sighed and sat down.

"It's my fault you were fused with the incomplete Keeper. My fault you were sent here. And it was my fault that you ended up sealed away for the past hundred years." He said miserably.

Solaria began to shake her head when Revan held his hand up to stop her.

"Please. The last thing I need is for your stuborness to rear itself."

Solaria gave a weak smile.

"Blame mom."

Revan chuckled.

"Yeah, Bastilia could be hard headed and stuborn as a rancor at times. But she was a good woman." He mused.

The man glanced at his time piece before he looked over to the younger woman.

"We should get some rest as well. I have a feeling this will be a rather...interesting training session."

/Planet Ibonihs/Unknown Region/

/Northern Hemisphere/Konoha/

/1600 LST/March 18, 984 SE/

It had been seven months since Tsunade's death, and Jiraiya hadn't fully recovered. To top it all off, he had found out about his grandson's exile along with the Hyuuga girl's departure from the village after the funeral. Jiraiya had changed in those seven months. He had stopped writting his book series, not that anyone in Konoha who knew him could read them any more, and had devoted himself to his work as a spy. Not because he was loyal to Danzou, but because no one had seen hide nor hair of the young blonde. Not one sighting. And it worried him. The Akatsuki had gone silent last month, and he couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But right now, that wasn't on the front of his mind as he aimlessly wandered through another side street, trying to just clear his thoughts when he spotted Danzou ahead. But that wasn't all. There was a man, covered in a black cloak with the crowl up, covering his face. The master spy activated his stalking jutsu, and crept foreward, intent on hearing what was being said. After a few seconds of silent foot work, he could hear them. The man had a raspy, cold voice as he spoke to Danzou.

"...failure to find the child."

Danzou frowned.

"It is not for a lack of trying. The tools you have given me haven't helpped me find him. He could be dead for all we know."

The man shook his head.

"No. I sense four powerful beings of the Force on this planet. If anything, he is being trained and hidden from you." The cloaked man soke in a cold tone.

"Then tell me where you sense these 'Force' users. Namikaze is sure to be with them." Danzou reasoned.

"And what will you do when you find them?" The cloaked one drawled.

Danzou smirked.

"Kill them, of course. The Sandaime prevented me from using the child as a weapon. I do not want another village to gain control over the demon fox."

Jiraiya fought to keep his rage in check as he stayed as still as possible.

_"That dirty little bastard. I'll rip his fucking head off his shoulders and slam it on a pike for display in my living room." _He thought savagly.

The cloaked man seemed amused at Danzou's statement.

"You believe your men can handle fully trained Jedi? Where your arrogance not so sadening, this would almost be funny." The man stated.

The bandaged wrapped man didn't seem to like this statement as he glared at the man.

"My men _will_ kill them. Now unless you have anything else you need to discuss with me, I must be getting back to running my village." He snapped at the man.

The cloaked figure chuckled as he raised his hand.

"Just one thing. Our little snoop needs to be dealt with."

Jiraiya quickly began to move away when he felt himself lifted into the air by his throat and dragged over to the pair. Danzou's gaze hardened when he saw Jiraiya, where as what could be seen of the cloaked man's face was an evil smirk. The toad sage stopped just a few feet from them, still gasping in struggled breaths of air.

"Jiraiya, I should have known." Danzou spat out.

Jiraiya glared at Danzou.

"Fuck you, cripple." He rasped out.

"Poetic last words." The cloaked man said humorusly.

The vice grip like hold tightened, making Jiraiya's face start to redden. The cloaked figure bared his teeth in an evil grin.

"I hope you don't mind if I remove this particular loose end from exsistance." He wasn't asking for permission.

Danzou shook his head.

"Do with him as you wish. He's become nothing more than a liability to me."

Jiraiya didn't have time to even bring up some sort of defense before a red blur flashed in front of him. The toad sage felt his head make contact with the ground, and his eye widened as he spotted his body drop to the ground, the severed neck still smoking slightly. Jiraiya tried to move his mouth, but felt his strength quickly leaving his body. Blackness began to cover his vision as he slowly faded into death, regreting only that he couldn't do more to help his grandson. In an instant, his life passed through his dying mind, making him wish he didn't have to die. The last thing he heard before the darkness consumed him, was the cloaked man speaking again.

"You have your chance to deal with the boy and the other Force weilders. But should you fail, you _will_ face the wrath of Darth Sidious." The cold voice stated.


End file.
